waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
The Lego Movie
The Lego Movie is a 2014 3D computer-animated adventure comedy film written for the screen and directed by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller from a story by Lord, Miller and Dan and Kevin Hageman. Based on the Lego line of construction toys, the story focuses on an ordinary Lego minifigure who finds himself being the only one to help a resistance stop a tyrannical businessman from gluing everything in the Lego worlds into his vision of perfection. Chris Pratt, Will Ferrell, Elizabeth Banks, Will Arnett, Nick Offerman, Alison Brie, Charlie Day, Liam Neeson and Morgan Freeman provide their voices for the film's main characters. The first film produced by the Warner Animation Group, The Lego Movie was released on February 7, 2014 by Warner Bros. Pictures. It became a critical and commercial success, grossing $469 million worldwide against a $60 million budget and receiving praise for its visual style, humor, voice acting and heartwarming message. The film won the BAFTA Award for Best Animated Film, the Critics' Choice Movie Award for Best Animated Feature and the Saturn Award for Best Animated Film; it was also nominated for the Golden Globe Award for Best Animated Feature Film and received an Academy Award nomination for Best Original Song for "Everything Is Awesome". The film has since expanded into a major franchise which ties into the Lego brand, with a sequel to the film, entitled The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part, scheduled for release on February 8, 2019. A spin-off film, The Lego Batman Movie, was released to theaters on February 10, 2017, with a second spin-off, The Lego Ninjago Movie, released September 22, 2017. A third spin-off, The Billion Brick Race, is in development. A 4D film based on the film itself, entitled The Lego Movie: 4D - A New Adventure, was released to Legoland parks across the world after its premiere at Legoland Florida on January 29, 2016. The film is dedicated to Kathleen Fleming, the former director of entertainment development of the Lego company, following her death in Cancún, Mexico in April 2013. Voice Cast * Chris Pratt as Emmet Brickowski, an everyman and construction worker from Bricksburg. * Will Ferrell as Lord Business, president of the Octan Corporation under the name of President Business * Elizabeth Banks as Wyldstyle, a Master Builder who is Emmet's love interest and Batman's girlfriend, whose real name is "Lucy". * Will Arnett as Batman, a DC Comics superhero who is a Master Builder and Wyldstyle's boyfriend. * Nick Offerman as MetalBeard, a giant makeshift pirate and Master Builder. * Alison Brie as Princess Unikitty, a unicorn-kitten and Master Builder from Cloud Cuckoo Land. * Charlie Day as Benny, a "1980-something space guy" who is a Master Builder. * Liam Neeson as Bad Cop / Good Cop, a double-faced police officer that leads the Super Secret Police. * Morgan Freeman as Vitruvius, a blind old wizard who is one of the Master Builders. * Channing Tatum as Superman, a DC Comics superhero who is one of the Master Builders. * Jonah Hill as Green Lantern, a DC Comics superhero who is one of the Master Builders. * Cobie Smulders as Wonder Woman, a DC Comics superhero who is one of the Master Builders. * Jadon Sand as Finn, The Man Upstairs' young son in the live-action part of the film. * Graham Miller as The Duplo Aliens, aliens made from Duplo blocks that come from the planet Duplon. * Additional Voices: Tia Carrere - Female Builder #1, Peter Jackson, Carole Jeghers - Female Builder #2, Debi Derryberry - Female Bulilder #3, Jack Angel - Male Builder #2, Rodger Bumpass - Male Builder #5, Nicollette Sheridan - Female Builder #4, Phil Proctor - Guard, Male Builder #3, Jim Cummings - Robot, Frank Welker, Kath Soucie - Female Citzen #3, Female Builder #7, Lacey Chabert - Female Citzen #4, Michael T. Weiss - Guard, Jeremy Irons - Male Builder #1, Daryl Sabara - Male Builder #4, Philip L. Clarke - Robot, Bud Luckey - Robot, Brad Garrett - Robot, John O'Hurley - Male Citzen #2, Jennifer Darling - Female Citzen #1, Mickie McGowan - Female Citzen #2, Howard McGillin - Male Citzen #3, Steve Alterman, Elton John - Male Builder #6, Sherry Lynn - Female Builder #5, Sean Astin - Male Citzen #1, Marcel Jeannin - Robot, Male Builder #7 & April Winchell - Female Builder #6 Category:2014 films Category:2010s American animated films Category:Films directed by Phil Lord Category:Films directed by Christopher Miller Category:FIlms produecd by Dan Lin Category:Films produced by Roy Lee Category:Film scores by James Horner Category:Warner Bros. films